Breaking Dawns First Light
by cullenologist
Summary: we all know who Bella choses and who she is getting married to, but we dont know is when and what happens...will she become one of the cullens? Or will edward stand in the way? Could the volturi step in? who knows? R&R please!
1. Sleepy Head

Getting Ready for the Wedding………

Sleepy Head………..

"Bella, wake up… Today is the big day!" Alice whispered softly in my ear. Then she started singing, "Here comes the bride, here comes the bride."

"UGH." I practically yelled back at her, yet that still didn't wipe that huge, glorious smile off of her face. It was very hard to stay mad at some one when they looked like that.

"I'm glad you are finally up. I was afraid to wake you, you just looked so peaceful."

"Well, that's what happens when people sleep, not like you would know." I answered more sarcastically then intended. I instantly regretted saying that the minute the words were spoken, but I was to agitated to really care.

She looked at me, and then slowly said, "Bella, you have to get up. Your wedding is in twelve hours, and _I_ want you to look perfect."

Oh great that means hours of some one twisting my hair, and doing my nails, and putting on make up. Why hadn't I let Edward talk me out of this huge wedding? Oh yeah, it's because he looked so excited, and you cant make some one who looks like a god get all disappointed. It would be like rain on the perfect sunny day. You just can't do it.

"Bella…..?" Alice asked impatiently.

Right, I hadn't responded yet, "Sure, sure. Why not?"

"Yay!" Alice shouted in her sing-songy voice, "OK, now…. Let's get you up and ready to go to Pierre's."

"UGH…. Alice…" I whined.

"Hey don't argue with me it's your wedding day, and-as I already said- I want you to look absolutely PERFECT." She purred.

"Fine." I already knew that Alice would get her way no matter what. So I just stopped before-

"BELLA!" Alice said in an urgent tone.

"OK, OK. I'm up." I said as I slowly hobbled up from my bed.

"Good. Now I already laid your clothes out. So we won't waste any time."

Yeah, cause the last thing I wanted to do was waste time before becoming a Barbie, waiting to get dressed and all dolled-up.

"OK. So here is the game plan…." I kind of spaced out after that. I just kept nodding my head and saying things like 'Yeah, sounds great' at the appropriate times. Yet, I knew she saw through me, sometimes I forget how smart Alice is.

"Bella, I know you didn't get one word of what I just said, but we need to go now if we want to keep your appointment." She smiled encouragingly.

I sighed. "OK, where to first?" I asked unwillingly.

"Pierre's, remember? Anyway, we will get your nails and hair done there. Then back to my house so Esme, Rosalie, and I can work on your make up, and finally put on that wonderful dress I helped design."

"Joy." I said with an unhappy tone.


	2. Becoming Barbie

Becoming Barbie…………….

"Well," she said as she dragged me through the door, "here we are!"

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said making each word its own sentence.

"What?" she asked sarcastically, "You don't like it?"

No I didn't just not like it, I hated it. But, I put on a smile and said, "Wow, Alice, this place is-wow."

She giggled her silvery laugh, "I know! Don't you just love it?"

"Mhh-hmm." Was all I managed to say. But, that didn't distract Alice.

"OK, let's find Pierre. He was so excited to hear that he would be working with a future Cullen."

I winced. Ugh. _Future Cullen, _didn't really love that. I mean Edward already knew that I loved him and that with out him my life would have no meaning. But, if this was the only thing that would make him happy-and it was- I would put up with it. Especially because if I married him, he would allow me to become one of them-a vampire. He would change me himself, and the thought of _his _venomous poison running through my vanes gave me a thrill. It would be like we were connected physically, like we would always be apart of each other.

My day dream, wait no, my day fantasy soon ended when a short, little French man walked toward us. He saw Alice, quickly glanced over to me and back at her. I wonder what I look like, considering I hadn't brushed my hair, not to mention even looked in the mirror this morning.

"Alice!" He called in a heavily French accented voice.

"Pierre!" She called back, and ran over to him giving him a kiss on each cheek. They started to whisper something that I presume was about me.

They stopped right in front of me and the man said, "AH, you must be Miss Swan."

I nodded my head.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you." It was hard to understand him with that very thick accent.

"It's nice to meet you to," I answered politely. That was something I had mastered from Edward, being polite under uncomfortable circumstances.

"Shall we go and get your nails done to perfection?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, that would be nice," I said in a monotone.

He quickly gave a confused glance at Alice who smiled encouragingly, and glided gracefully over and hooked arms with me. She said with a hint of smile in her voice, "Lead the way. Pierre."

We walked through a huge corridor filled with abstract art-meaningless junk I thought. But, I didn't complain, not with Alice standing right there anyways.

We finally walked into a room with massage chairs, and shelves filled with hundreds of different colored nail polish. I was slightly awed.

Alice caught my gaze and looked at me with an I-told-you-so smile. Damn it, I hate it when she is right. But, I guess I should get used to it, with her being physic and all.

Pierre quickly led us to the massage chairs and told us to take a seat. I sat first and Alice followed. She looked at me and started talking, "Bella, isn't this EXCITING?!"

I smiled and nodded.

Instantly she started blabbing, and with each word getting more excited, resulting in a hyper active conversation.

"What color are you getting? Wait that is a silly question. You are going to get a French manicure, right? Right, right, _right_? Duh! What am I thinking, of course you are? 'Cause that would look awful if it was like, hmm I don't know….. like hot pink or somethi-''

I cut her off, "Yes, I think I will get a French manicure."

She smiled thoughtfully. I dazed off and, thankfully, Alice let me this time. My mind instantly thought of Edward and me sitting on a front porch swing talking. My Anne of Green Gables dream again, but this time I didn't shake it away. I wondered if maybe we would be like that. But my wondering was cut off when Pierre said, "Ok, we are finished!" in a happy French accent.

I looked in the mirror, I hadn't realized that while I had spaced he had finished my nails and my hair. It was curled into romantic spirals and had one piece in the front pinned back with a brilliant, sparkling diamond clip. I looked…. Beautiful. Alice was right to have brought me here, though I would never tell her that. I sat there staring at myself in the mirror while Alice gracefully glided toward the register. She finished paying in a matter of seconds. She pulled my hand up and we started walking toward the yellow Porsche Edward had given her. We got in and she turned up the music, well blared it actually. She smiled and banged her head to the beat while she sang every word to the song.


	3. Becoming Barbie Part II

Becoming Barbie Part II……….

We turned into the little forested driveway that led to her house; she cut the ignition and smiled her dazzling smile. We got out and walked up the steps and opened the door.

I gasped. "Alice? What did you do?"

She laughed her silver laugh again, and said innocently, "What?"

"It looks like Cover girl came in here and redid your living room." Every inch was covered in wall to wall cosmetics. It looked like they robbed the make-up department in the towns Wall Mart.

This time we all started laughing, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and myself.

They quickly sat me down and started discussing what they should do with me. They swiftly got to work and started asking me questions like 'what do you think about this one' or 'do you like this one better'. This whole thing took hours! I was bored out of my mind until… Edward walked in. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile, he looked brilliant. Alice quickly glided over to him, with an angry look on her face she shouted, "Edward!! You know that you can't see the bride before the wedding!! Its bad luck!!Get out of here! Go, shoo!!"

He laughed and said, "Alice, relax, you know how I get when I don't see Bella for this long." She huffed, but stood in place. He gave me a wink before heading back out the door, I could feel the blood rush to my face and I knew that I had turned scarlet.

Rosalie looked at me and said, "Awww, I love it when you do that it's positively adorable."

That comment-of course-made me turn an even darker shade of red and Alice started laughing uncontrollably, if Alice was laughing like this I was just glad that Emmet wasn't here to see me.

Speak of the devil. Just as I had finished my thought, Emmet comes strutting through the door, he takes one look at my face and almost falls on the floor with laughter.

"I didn't know that red was the new black." He stifled a giggle.

"Ha, ha very funny Emmet. How do you explain how ugly is in then?" I smiled and tried to suppress a laugh but failed. This was the first time all day I was truly happy. Emmet kind of had that effect on me, though.

Rosalie quickly glided over to Emmet and gave him a kiss and said, "Emmet I love you very much, but it would help a lot if you would leave." She smiled and he smiled back, gave her another kiss and strutted back out the door.

Alice laughed excitedly, "OK, Bella, we are done!"

Esme grabbed a mirror while Rosalie covered my eyes.

"Tah-Dah!" They shouted.

I gasped, but this time in shock of happiness. "WOW!"

Alice said, "Well duh! What did you expect? I mean we are the Michael Angelo's of the world when it comes to make up. "

Esme kissed my forehead and said, "You look lovely."

Rosalie turned to me and smiled, "Duh, I did it. Thats why she looks gorgeous." I took that as a complament, i mean what do you expect? It came from Rose.

"Why dont you two go upstairs to get your dresses final touches and such," she said looking at Alice and I.

Alice took me into her room where she had my dress hanging on one of those portable racks; she gracefully slid it of the hanger and its cover. Every time I saw this dress I was awe stricken. It was just so beautiful. It was a creamish-white with antique lace on the train, sleeves, and collar. It flowed at the bottom, but wasn't to long so I wouldn't trip, well like that would stop me and my clumsiness anyway. She also pulled out a dimond necklace that matched my wedding ring perfectly. I smiled and asked coolly, "So, where is your dress Alice?" I knew she was dying to show me.

I could see the excitement on her face as she pulled her blue dress out of its holder. It was dark blue, short and flowed perfectly as she spun. She said, "So, wha do ya think?"

I smiled and said, "You'll be the second best dressed person there."

"Good thing I'm not a human, so now I'm just best dressed!" We laughed for a wile at that one, but the fun had to stop sometime…


	4. Not Too Late

Not to late………

Alice zipped me up into my gown. I was drowned in a sea of thoughts. Jacob Black was the only name I could think of. _Jacob Black_! Seriouslly? Ugh. All I could remember is that agonized howl that he gave when he had overheard Edward talk about our wedding. Ugh, and when he was lying in bed in pain-I can't even go on, it hurts too much. But, why was I thinking of Jake. I should not be thinking of him at all, not to mention my wedding day! This was about Edward and me. EDWARD. That is who I should be thinking of, not Jacob. Alice saw the look on my face and asked, "Got the pre-wedding jitters?"

I half-smiled and said, "Yeah, something like that."

Then my mom walked in, as if this day wasn't horrible enough.

"Umm… Alice," she asked, "would you excuse us for a moment?"

Alice gave me a look that said do-you-want-me-to-stay? I shook my head and she left shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Yes, mom."

She looked hesitant but continued any way. "Bella I am very happy for you-but are you sure that he is the one and that you are ready for this? I mean, it's not too late to bow out now you know?"

"Mom I have never been surer about anything in my life."

She exhaled sharply. I knew that this whole getting married out of high school thing would be a trip down memory lane for her, and not a happy one at that.

She smiled but only half way. "OK, I want you to be very happy and-as far as I can tell-he does that for you."

"Mom, you have no idea," I smiled.

She smiled back. But, seriously, she had _no idea,_ if she only knew that he was my universe, my air, and that with out him my world would shatter like glass. But, if I told her…. that would get ugly. I tell my mom a lot of things but I never go to her about relationship stuff. It's not really her expertise, you know?

"OK." She said after a brief moment of silence, "As long as you are happy, so am I."

"I am, mom. I am…"

She gave me a hug and kiss and walked back out the door where Phil was waiting for her patiently. Alice stepped back in, but so silently that I jumped when she spoke, "Bella we have ten minutes until you walk down the isle. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I practically whispered.

Wow. How ten minutes could fly so quickly… All I recall was getting up and waiting by the big brown doors that led to the church. OH MY GOD. I'm getting married… Right now. Holy crap I'm soo not prepared for this. But before I could collect my thoughts the doors opened and I saw Charlie there, waiting to walk me down the isle. I barley noticed anything around me. All i noticed was Edward. He looked AMAZING. If you could picture a god wearing a black tux, this would be what he looked like. He beamed as he saw me, I almost started crying, this was making him so happy, and if he was happy I was, too. My thoughts were cut short as the music started…

Suddenly I didn't remember how to walk. My knees went shaky, but my dad came over, took my arm and we glided down the isle. Right together. Left together. I had to remind my self, yet that didn't last very long, I saw Edward standing by the priest-with Emmet as his best man- smiling brilliantly. God how I loved that smile. Ut oh. I stumbled on the two and one half inch shoe that Alice had forced me to wear and started to fall, suddenly I felt cool arms brace me and put me back in place. I looked up and he was there, I flushed. I heard Emmet supress a giggle.

"Remind me to talk to Alice later." He whispered.

I smiled, he smiled lovingly back. He put me back onto my feet by Charlie and took his place at the alter.

We walked another three paces until I was at the alter. Charlie smiled and gave me a hug, he looked at Edward with an I-hate-your-guts look and walked on.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony…" He droned on and on until I heard him say, "Edward Cullen do you take this woman to be your wife?"

Edward looked at me with all the love in the world in his brilliant golden eyes and said with his voice as smooth as melted chocolate, "I do."

"And do you, Isabella Swan take this man to be your husband?"

I took a deep breath, because I was about ready to pass out, smiled and said, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," he pronounced.

Edward grabbed my waist and dipped me so he could bend over and kiss me the romantic way you always see in movies. I felt his icy lips touch mine and his tongue worked rapidly on the inside of my mouth. It flowed from place to place and then around my lips. I had never kissed him this freely before… And I like-no LOVED- it.

Finally we stopped and every one was clapping, I saw a joyful tear drop from my mom's eyes. Maybe this getting married thing wasn't so bad after all…

The wedding reception lasted for a while and we had fun. But I was most excited for what was going to happen after. I had been waiting for this moment for ever. There would be no boundaries just him and me together professing our love to each other.


	5. Love, Passion, and Anger

Love, Passion and Anger…….

Edward carried me up the elevator, through the door, and carefully placed me on the bed. Tonight, I thought. Tonight is the night. He laid down next to me and stared at me intently, he grabbed my hand and started to kiss it working his way up my arm, my collar bone, my neck, my chin, until he found my lips. He started kissing me tracing is tongue around my lips. Before I knew it I was gasping for air. I managed to let out between kisses, "Unzip my dress."

He looked at me and said with a touch of agony in his eyes, "Not tonight, Bella." He said slowly.

Humph. "Why not?" I demanded.

"Bella you are still to breakable." He said patiently.

"I think you can handle it." I said angrily. I hate it when he is patient and understanding when he is supposed to be mad.

"Bella, love, do you have any idea about what I would do to myself if I killed you like that. My life would fall apart. I would have nothing to live for, can you imagine that?"

"Actually, Edward, I can." I said coldly. He winced as he remembered my life when he left. I knew I shouldn't have said that, I went too far. "Edward I'm sorry, I shoul-''

He cut me off, "Bella, you are right I was stupid when I did that. I thought I was helping you. You have every right to be mad."

"Edward, why do you have to be so understanding?" I asked, this was getting kind of agitating.

"Because I love you so dearly."

"Well, that's stupid." I mumbled.

"No, it's not, honey." Damn it, I forgot he has super senesitive ears,"When you are less breakable-I promise-we will try. I just can't lose you like that, I love you too much, OK."

I practically snarled back at him, "What ever. I'm beginning to think that you don't love me at all."

"Damn it, Bella! Why can't you grasp this? It's because I love you that I won't!" He yelled.

I sighed. I could feel tears forming in the back of my eyes. I choked back a sob.

Edward looked at me longingly, "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"No," I said quietly, "It's better like this, at least I get emotion. It gets kind of annoying when you are so patient and understanding all the time." I smiled. He gave his dazzling, crooked smile back. God, how can I compete with some one who looks like art? He rapped his muscular arms around me and kissed my forehead. I could feel all my anger vanish. We sat for a while in silence. Then he started humming something. Wait I knew this one, it was my lullaby. _My_ lullaby, that was so comforting. I had definitely made the right choice in picking Edward over Jake. Defiantly… I think…Oh god I hope so…Wait what am I saying of course I did. Edward and I were made for each other. With out him I would be nothing. So, yes, I made the perfect choice.

**Please give comments!! good and bad i dont really care... This is my first story and i would love to know what you guys think of it. If you like it, i have more to publish. Just please give comments!!**


	6. Jacob Black

Jacob Black……

Jacob Black……

"Jacob can we come get you yet? It's been a month." Quill asked inside of Jacobs head.

"Quill get out! I'll come back when I'm ready! God damn it! It's so damn crowded in my head! Get out! I can't come back, not yet!" Jacob snarled back at him. "This is the only bad part about being a werewolf… People can hear your thoughts! I HATE it!!" This argument only made Jacob run faster.

"Jacob, its too late, bud, she got married yesterday to that leech. There is nothing you can do. Just come back home, please." Quill pleaded.

Jacob gave a long sorrowful howl and slowed his pace.

"She loved me too you know…" Jacob thought quietly. "She would have been mine too if that stupid bloodsucker hadn't been here. Quill, we were supposed to be made for each other…" He trailed off letting his thoughts getting even softer, "She was supposed to be mine…"

"I know Jake, I know. But, there is nothing we can do now. She chose and there will be other girls, Jake."

"NO THERE WONT! THERE WILL NEVER BE ANYONE LIKE HER!" He sighed. "She was the only one who understood. The only one that I will ever love."

"Will you please stop moping!" Embery jumped in. "We are all sick and tired of it. You sound like a soap opera. So she married a leech… Who cares? So she didn't choose you, get over it!"

"I care and I will not get over it!!" Jacob roared. "Now phase back before I come and kick the living crap out of you!" A low growl escaped his throat.

"At least you'd came back." Quill said sourly.

"Damn it!! Will you guys just shut up and leave me the hell alone?!"

"Fine." And suddenly only Quill was left inside Jacob's thoughts.

"Quill, leave me the hell alone." Jacob snarled.

"Jake, I'm coming to get you. This is unhealthy, you need to come home right now."

"Quill!! I need to be alone don't you understand?!"

"You have been alone for over a month. It's time you started to be a man and face the facts. She doesn't love you like you want her to. I'm sorry I had to say that but it's the only way you can get over her."

Jacob phased back he couldn't take everyone in his thoughts any more.

"Oh crap," He muttered to himself, "I forgot shorts."

To make this day even worse I forgot my shorts. Idiot. I wonder where Bella is at this moment, I wonder if she is thinking about me…..


	7. Edward

Edward……

Edward…….

"She looks so beautiful when she sleeps," Edward thought.

Bella stirred and he tightened his arms around her just a little bit. She relaxed and suddenly opened her eyes. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Hello, love. Did you sleep alright?" I asked with care.

"Wonderfully." She answered a little sleepily.

"You know that last night you only said one thing when you were sleeping-well repetitively-but still, that must be a record." I gave that smile she loved so dearly.

"Oh, really? What did I say." She asked.

"You said, 'Where is Jacob?' , over and over again." I said a bit more sourly then intended.

"Edward I'm soo sorry." She pleaded, "I was… I…. I…. was hurt he didn't come but relieved at the same time. I didn't want to hurt him like that."

I exhaled, relieved at these words, "It's ok, I know you love him, too."

"But, not like how I love you, though, Edward. He is my best friend, you are my…" She hesitated a bit, "My _husband._"

How I love hearing those words,_ you're my husband._ It felt so wonderful knowing that this was permanent, that she would always be mine, for ever… Literally if I did what she asked of me. To be eternally damned on Earth as a bloodsucking monster.

"I know, darling."

She exhaled, "Good. Edward?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

I started to kiss her. How could I not? She was so beautiful and she was mine. How I shall always remember that.


	8. Yes or No

Yes or No

Yes or No?……..

"Edward." I called.

"Yes." He answered thoughtfully.

"Change me tonight, please." A hard look came across his face and his eyes went black.

"Tonight is not a good night." He said firmly.

"Edward you promised that once we were married you would change me." I practically whined.

His expression softened a little, "Maybe."

'maybe'? Well I guess that's better then no. But he promised…

"Edward, you said that you would, and if you don't I will ask Carlisle to do it instead."

He moaned, "What is with your fascination with eternal damnation?"

"I just want to be with you forever." I said shyly.

"Bella, I will always be here for you. Always."

"I know, but I want to be there for you, too."

He hesitated but continued his unspoken thought, "OK, if this is the only thing that will make you happy." He said resentfully, " I will definately consider changing you tonight."

Score! Finally I would get to be with him forever. That is what I wanted most in life. _Him._

"Yes! Edward I love you!"

"I know that, silly Bella."

He kissed me on the forehead checked out of the hotel.


	9. The Game Plan

The Game Plan…

The Game Plan…..

This is weird, I thought. I had my family all around me. My vampire family. Emmet, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, and Edward were all huddled around me in their living room. We had been discussing the plans for a long time. First we would go to Alaska where Edward and I would "go to collage" with the Cullen's. Then, we would find a little cabin in the middle of nowhere so I could be changed with out being disturbed. Finally, I would live a happily ever after with the Cullen's and most of all, Edward… For ever.

"Well, I'm game." Emmet said so seriously that I almost didn't think it came from him.

"Same." Alice sang in the most chipper voice ever.

"I'm in, too." Jasper said quietly.

Rosalie sat there and stared out the huge glass window. I already knew her opinion, no. She sighed and said, "I would never wish this life upon anyone. If I'd had the choice like you do, I would have said no. So, I'm sorry, but my vote is no." I understood.

Carlisle looked at Esme, and she nodded her head. "We are up for anything you kids are."

Edward just stood there shaking his head. I knew he was opposed to this whole thing. He wanted me to have a guaranteed spot in Heaven. He wanted me to live the most of the human life. I, on the other hand, didn't care the least bit about that. I wanted to be with him for ever, no matter what. Plus God was merciful, and I bet he would let us in anyways… I hope…

"OK," I said happily, "so when does this happen…?"

"We leave in two days for Alaska," Carlisle said.

"Wow," I sighed, "that's so soon."

"Yes, I know. But we must leave soon; we don't want the Volturi to step in."

Edward winced. As much as he didn't want to do this to me, he'd rather do it then have the Volturi.

"Bella, can I speak to you for a moment, love." Edward sighed heavily.

"Sure, hun." I replied some what confused.

We stepped outside onto the porch. He took my hand and started to lead me towards the woods.

"Bella," He whispered softly in my ear. His voice practically making me drool. But I pulled my self together.

"Yes," I whispered just as soft. I looked into his golden eyes, they were full of sadness and almost hate. Hate? Hate for what? Oh my gosh… Me? For what I was making him do? This was hurting him so much, but this is how it's supposed to be. I can't be with him if he is immortal and I will-it was hard to even think-_die_. I submerged from my thoughts as Edwards silky voice intruded them.

"Bella, love, please don't make me do this." His voice getting even softer. A surge of sadness and resentfulness overwhelmed me. Why was I making him do this? He obviously didn't want to. But, why was this causing him so much pain? Did he know something I didn't?

"Edward, you know I can't do that. All I want is this, and you. But, in order for me to get this, I need to be a vampire."

"Bella!" he was starting to shout, "You are making no sense. I don't see why you want to be eternally damned on this earth! You already have me. So mark that one off your list. But heaven… Oh heaven." His voice came back to his normal tone, "I want the best for you, love."

"Edward, what's best for me is being with you." I said lovingly.

"Sometimes I wonder why… I don't think that the best thing for you is to be hanging out with vampires." He started to whisper again, "Bella, I'm a monster_._ I could kill you so easily. Don't you see? I'm a _monster._"

"Edward," I said sternly, "I don't want to hear those words from you ever again. You are not a monster."

"Yes I am, love. To me you are a toothpick. If I bend you too much, you will break."

"Edward, don't do this to your self. You are not a monster, I don't care how strong you are or how breakable I am, and I will become one of you. Just accept it."

"I will not accept it." He said coldly. His eyes becoming fierce and black.

"Well, you should. It's going to happen whether or not you like it."

"It will not. I _will not_ let this happen."

"Really? Go ask Alice."

At this he huffed, picked me up and he started back up to the house.

"PUT ME DOWN EDWARD!!"

"Not until we are at home."

"If you don't put me down I will go to Italy and have the Volturi change me themselves!"

He put me down at once. I flopped onto the dirt with a thud,

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I stood up and stormed off into Alice's bedroom. I stayed there for the rest of the night. I was too angry to go anywhere else.


	10. Why

The Future……

The Future…….

I was sitting on Alice's floor staring into space angrily. Why didn't he want me to become a vampire? I don't get it. This is what was supposed to happen. Alice said so. She knew it, I knew it, his whole family knew it, why doesn't he get it? My thoughts were cut short as I heard two small nocks on the door.

"Bella? Can I come in please?" Alice asked sweetly.

"It's your room." I said with no voice.

She walked-correction-glided into the room so gracefully I was caught in awe. You think I would get used to them being so perfect all the time, but I don't.

"Bella, don't worry about what silly Edward thinks. He is as stubborn as a mule; he thinks he is right all the time. But, I know you are meant to be a real Cullen. I've seen it."

"I know, Alice, but I want him to want me to be one, too."

Alice's face went blank. She sat there, motionless, for at least two minutes. I quickly went to take a seat beside her.

"Alice, what are you seeing?"

She veered back into life. "I'm sorry. What were we talking about?"

"Alice what did you see?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing." She bit her lip.

"Alice?" I begged.

"Well….."

"Come on."

"No."

"UGH! Alice, please!"

She hesitated, "I want to, but I think it will scare you."

That took me back a step, "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Ok? Wait, I still want to know."

"No, Bella."

"Alice, if it involves me, I deserve to know."

"Ok, but Edward won't be happy with this."

"Screw Edward. Just tell me."

She hesitated, "The Volturi… Are coming to get you."

I gasped. Hadn't Alice told them we had a date set? Why were they coming?

"But, why?" I managed to choke out.

"I don't know. All I saw was them taking you from us." Her face was getting really serious now, "We need to go tell Carlisle."

"Ok." I said silently. Why were the coming? Have I done something to provoke them? What did they want? More importantly, what did they want with me? All of these thoughts were swimming in my mind as we walked downstairs to tell everyone the news.


	11. What Happens Now?

What Happens Now

What Happens Now?...

"So what do we do?" Esme asked Carlisle. She looked so concerned.

"We might have to change you sooner then planned." Carlisle said slowly looking towards Edward and I. Edward pulled me onto his lap carefully in a protective position. His arms tightened like steel bars around me. Through clenched teeth he said, "How much sooner?"

"Well, that depends on what Alice can tell us."

Edward's head spun around to where Alice was sitting. He stared straight into her eyes-for what seemed a lifetime-and gave her death daggers. I knew he had just read her mind.

"Sorry." She mouthed at him. He shook his head and clenched his jaw even harder.

"What?" I looked up at him. Even when he was angry, he still looked beautiful.

"Why don't we let Alice share." He said coldly.

We all looked towards Alice.

She gulped and said, "I can't predict exactly when, but I know that it's…" She hesitated, looked towards Edward with fear in her usually sparkling golden eyes, but continued, "This week. I saw them talking to Carlisle, they looked angry. As you were talking you both kept glancing at Bella. I won't say what happens next, it will frighten Bella." She looked at me with agony in her eyes. "But I will say that Aro took her." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Well, he had one of his big robed followers carry her away. Carlisle, I will have to speak with you later on specific details of the matter." He nodded slightly and looked at me.

"Don't worry, Bella, everything will be fine. We wouldn't let them take you." I couldn't help but let a tear fall.

I felt Edwards hand tilt my face up, "Bella, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have come back. None of this would happen…" He dried a tear from my face.

What was he saying? How could he be so stupid? I needed him, of course he should have come back!

"What!" Seriously? That's all I could say?

"No, this is my fault. If only I had never existed…"

"Edward!" I was finally able to get my thoughts out, "How dare you even think that! Don't be an idiot! I need you! Don't you understand? If you hadn't come back who knows what I would have done? Edward, sometimes you are so stupid! 'If I never existed' what type of shit is that?"

"Bella, don't get worked up. There is no need for that, love." I hate it when he is calm and level headed at times like this.

I pulled my self away from him. Or tried to at least, his arms were in a death grip making it impossible to get through.

"Can you two take this somewhere else? We have something important to discuss." Emmet said.

"Shut up Emmet." I mumbled.

"Well," Carlisle said, "why don't we all go to our rooms and cool off a bit."

I huffed, I knew that was directed towards me.

"I agree." Edward said. I looked up to him, confused.

He pulled me up and sprinted up the stairs. I was in his room and on his bed before I could shout at him. We sat there in silence for at least twenty minutes.

Stupid vampire. Stupid, stubborn, obnoxious, loveable, gorgeous vampire. Why didn't he get it? He _never_ gets it. I need him. Point blank. How hard is that to understand?

My thoughts were intruded as we heard Carlisle say, "Family meeting, now."

Edward walked over to me and out stretched his hand for me to hold. Childishly I looked away.

"Bella," he started, but I cut him off.

"No, I'm mad at you." I stood up and walked out of the room. He followed sheepishly.

After we were all in the room it was Carlisle who spoke.

"Well," Carlisle said, "after consulting with Alice it looks like we will have to change Bella… Tonight."


	12. No?

NO.

I could feel Edward stiffen as the last word came out of Carlisle's mouth.

"What?" I barley choked out.

Alice walked over to stand beside me. She put her pale, little arm around me and said very slowly, as if talking to someone who was mentally ill, "We have to turn you into a vampire, tonight."

"Oh-Kay," I said so shakily I wasn't sure if they could understand. But, of course they understood.

Alice walked me over to the couch to lie down. Breath in and out, I had to remind myself. Was this seriously happening?

I looked up to see how Edward was taking this. He just stood there, so still he could have been a statue. A very hot one, but still not the point...

"Edward," I breathed out, "Come sit with me."

He walked like he had cement blocks on his feet. What a retard, I am going to go through the most drastic change of my life and he is acting like a four-year-old.

I scowled to myself. Well, he did think he would have a bit more time. And now he has to bite me on the spot, with his whole family there to watch him. My scowl softened a bit.

Jacob, what would Jacob say if he knew this was happening right now? Where is Jacob? _My_ Jacob? Oh my gosh! Jacob! And the pack! The treaty! We can't do this here! If they find out the treaty is broken they will all kill each other!

"No." I said, my voice still shaking.

"What?" they all said at the same time like they had planned it.

"No." this time I had said it with more determination so my voice would be understandable.

"Wait, I don't get it?" Emmet looked so confused, it was kinda funny, "But, I thought you _wanted_ to be one of us?"

"I do." I said matter-of-factly.

"Then why did you just say no?" I could see him getting more and more frustrated. I choked back a giggle.

"Because aren't we all forgetting about the treaty? If you change me here, in Forks, all hell will break loose."

"Oh."

I looked up, Edwards face looked happier. It was probably because I had just given a get-out-of-jail-free card.

"Hmmm…" I could see that Carlisle was mulling this over.

"Well, that does make sense." Esme stated.

"I got it!" Emmet shouted. "We need to leave tonight for France," He winked at Rosalie,"we can take the red eye flight and be there by seven tomorrow."

"It all makes sense, except that we won't get there that fast, not with the American pilot. Not to mention the security and flying time, for that matter." Jasper explained.

"Oh." He looked defeated.

"Yes, umm Carlisle? How fast can you get your own get?"

"I can call now."

"Good, good." I could see everything click as he began to form a plan.

"Yes ok, everyone pack. We are leaving as soon as we can." He looked towards Carlisle, who responded with a nod.

I sat up and cuddled up into Edward's stone, cold chest.

"Don't be frightened." He told me.

"I'm not." I lied.

"Bella, you are a terrible liar." He smiled. God! How was he so beautiful? Everything about him was simply golden.

He kissed me on top of my head and started to hum my lullaby. I couldn't help but get drowsy.

"Sleep, my darling and have sweet dreams. For I love you and will always be yours, body and soul."

I knew he meant that figuratively, but still, he _is_ mine. How can that not make me happy?

He kept humming quietly and I drifted off to sleep.


	13. Not So Sweet Dreams

Not So Sweet Dreams

"Jacob!" I called. "Where are you Jacob?"

I was wondering through a forest. Stumbling and falling over rocks, sticks, and my feet.

"Jacob!" I called again. No one answered. No one ever answered.

"Jacob! Come home to me, Jacob!"

I sat down on a moldy old log and started to sob. Why wasn't he coming when I called? Doesn't he know how much he means to me? Doesn't he want to come home?

"Jake-sob-please-sob-come-weez-home." How pathetic was I right now. He is my best friend though. And my potential lover. If Edward wasn't here I would have been with Jake. But, Edward was here and we were meant to be together. Edward. My mind started to sooth as I thought of Edward.

In a matter of seconds Edward and I were sitting in our garden talking. It was a beautiful, bright and sunny afternoon. We were sitting on a red checkered picnic blanket; he was shirtless and looked absolutely beautiful. His skin looked like crystal as the suns rays bounced and shimmered off of it. I sat there staring at him, he was just so beautiful. I picked up his hand and started to trace his hand lines. He smiled that glorious crooked smile that I adored so much. God, he is so perfect!

"Bella, love, what are you thinking?" Came Edward's smooth sexy voice.

"I'm thinking of how perfect you are and how happy I am that you are mine." Did I seriously just admit that?

"Well, I'm not all that perfect."

"Ye-," he cut me off with a kiss.

I could feel my face turn red. He giggled.

He started on my arm and worked is way up to the hollow of my ear. He kept kissing from my ear to my collar bone, up and down up and down. It felt so nice until-

"OUCH!" I screamed.

Pain, pain so much pain. I guess this is what he meant about 'not being perfect'.

"It burns! Edward how could you?" I sounded like I was drugged on helium.

I screamed a loud blood curtailing scream. How could he have done this to me? The pain seared from my neck through my whole body, growing more painful as it went on. But, he didnt stop to let me change, he just kept sucking. I felt like a clogged drain that someone had just put Drain-O in.

"I love you, Bella." Oh he loves me, well that helps this situation. I looked up at him my blood was dripping down his chin. He looked like a monster. Why had I never listened when he said he was dangerous?

There was a high pitched sound. What was that annoying sound? Oh my god, it was me. My screams. I felt as if I was going to pass out, he just kept taking my blood. Ugh, the smell. Rust and salt combined. It was horrible.

"Edward, stop!" I yelled, or tried to. I felt so life less.

"But I can't. You just taste _so good_. It's amazing. I cant even describe it."

"Oh well thats good to know! I taste good do I!? Well im glad you like it! Have fun sucking every last bit of life out of me! Edward don't you love me at all?"

"Bella-," He was cut off when a huge brown monster tackled him. Jake? Oh my God! Jake! He came back! But, he's going to kill Edward! Edward's going to kill Jake! The are going to murder each other!!

"Stop!!" I screamed. But they didn't. They couldn't stop, not until one of them was dead.

Edward was crouched low ready to attack. A low growl escaped Jakes throat as the circled each other, ready to fight.

"No! Stop! Jake dont hurt him!" I cried.

Edward looked over to me, his eyes were red with thirst... for me. Jake took this as an advantage and lunged at Edward, his body flying through the air.

It felt like some one had hit the slow-mo button on tv. "NOOO!!" i screamed. But it was already too late.

There was a sharp ripping sound and then... I woke up.

**kelsey, of course Edward is the good guy! He's to perfect not to be! : ) but that doesnt mean jake is the bad guy either. **

**And to everyone else reading this... keep up the good work! haha yup! keep me posted on things, good? bad? i dont care... but in other words R&R please!**


	14. Better This Way

ON THE PLANE

ON THE PLANE

"Edward, wh-where are we?" I stuttered.

"We are on an air plane, love." He answered.

"O, ok. Wait, why?"

He smiled, but not his usual beautiful, crooked one. It had a bit of sadness to it… "Because, we are going to France." His smile faded.

Oh my gosh, I get it now. It was all starting to come back to me. We are going to France because the Volturi are coming for me… So I have to be turned into a vampire.

"Oh, yeah." I said casually.

He pulled me into his arms. I breathed in his wonderful honey-like smell. Just imagine, once I'm a vampire he will smell one thousands times better…

"Bella, love, what are you thinking?" Edward asked thoughtfully.

"Oh, nothing."

"Please tell me. Its so awful not being able to know what you are thinking." He gazed at me with his dark gold eyes peircing.

"E-edward, st-stop th-that."

"Stop what?" He said innocently, a playful smile growing on his face.

"Y-you know wh-what."

"Am I dazzling you?" he said playfully.

"Y-yes, now stop."

"Oh, no I think I like it." He said, his huge glorious smile ripping across his face.

I smiled, "I was thinking of how good you will smell when my senses are stronger." I blurted.

His smile turned into a hard line.

"Sometimes its best if you don't know what im thinking, especially if you are going to react like that when I tell you…" I whispered, taking my eyes off him. But really, sometimes im so great full that he doesn't know what im thinking. I was just about to apologize when we landed…

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but i guess you need a couple of those in there... right? anyways i figured that i needed to add something quick-hense the short chapter**

**but any who R&R please!!**


	15. What to do?

What to do…

What to do…?

"BELLA!!" Alice shouted as we walked onto the steps out of the plane, "WE ARE IN PARIS!!"

"Really, Alice? I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically.

"Anyways," she said ignoring me, "What stores shall we hit first, Rose?"

"Well I think we should just walk down town on the board walk and see what looks appetizing." She smiled wickedly, "I'm talking about the stores of course." She raised an eye brow in a challenging way. We all laughed but I don't think I was sure if she was lying, her eyes did look a little dark….

"Actually," Carlisle said, "We are going some where on the outskirts of town. So we can do this peacefully."

"Do what?" Emmet asked.

"Ugh, Emmet your such an idiot. Bella is to become one of the Cullen's, that's why we're in France. You suggested it!" Alice said then muttered something under her breath to low for my human ears to understand.

"I am not mental, Alice!" Emmet said with force.

"Wanna bet?" Alice challenged.

"No." Emmet sighed, defeated.

"Didn't think so." Alice smiled at Emmet's defeat.

"Not to barge in, but, where exactly are we going?" Edward asked politely.

"Right," said Carlisle, "Well lets grab a cab and talk on the way."

**Im so sorry that my last few chapters have been a little pointless not to mention short but I have a ton of sports, so im doin the best I can…. It migt take a while for me to write a long chapter but I pinky swear ( I would if we could but we r on the enternet) the next one will be! But I swear the next one will be! xoxo cullenologist**

**PS; R&R please!**


	16. The House

"Well, this is it!" Esme stated.

"_This_ is it? _**This**_ is where we are staying?" Rosalie arrogantly asked. She talked about it as if it were nothing more then a cardboard box.

"Yes." Esme gave Rosalie a look that instantly made her quiet.

"I kinda like it." I said as I slowly walked around the house. Rosalie mumbled something under her breath like, "I bet you do." Clearly meaning for me to hear it. Edward gave her a dirty look for that, I couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness.

It wasn't their normal mansion. But it was a good sized cabin, built from large oak logs. The front door was a rusty red color and looked like it could take a good beating. It had two small windows on each side of the door, each hung with light blue curtains. You could tell the house was old but it looked as sturdy as ever. "How old is it, anyways?" I asked.

"Not too old maybe… 100 years." Edward explained.

"100 years?!" My mouth dropped.

"Right I guess that would be a long time for you wouldn't it?" He smiled. His perfect white teeth shining like pearls.

"No, its just that umm it looks so new. Well, not knew but not old either. Its just a bit strange." I lied

"Your a terrible liar, Bella." Edward said smiling.

I sighed, "Yes i know. But even for you 100 years must be a bit old, right?"

"Not really, no. Time just doesn't seem to change when you're a vampire you know…" Edward said just above a whisper.

"Well, shall we look inside?" Esme proposed, clearly changing the subject.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed, "I want to see what our room is like." She said grabbing Jaspers hand.

"Me to." He said pulling her into his chest, with his pale yet very strong arms. She looked up onto his face. It almost seemed that they were having a conversation with no words. It was terribly romantic. I found myself wondering towards Edward. I wondered if he was still angry about what I had said on the plane. I hoped not.

"Ya me to!" Emmet said raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up Emmet." Rosalie said playfully slapping his arm as they headed inside. But i think i cought her winking at himbefore the were all the way in.

"Well i guess we'll go to, Esme." Carlisle said hooking arms with his wife.

So that left Edward and I...

"Hey, love." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me in toward him a little bit.

"Hey." I said looking upon his god-like face.

"Hey." He said again pulling me closer.

"Hey." I said my voice growing softer.

"Hey." He said matching my quiet tone. This time he pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips gently. Then he was working his lips down my neck and arm, and back up. His hand gently moving up and down my back.

"I love you, Bella." He said passionately.

"I love you, too."

"Now," he said a bit smugly, "shall we go see our room, Love?"

"Yes, we shall." I smiled whole-heartedly.

And we walked hand-in-hand inside where Esme was waiting for us.

"Finally. We thought you two love birds would bee out there for a while." She smiled warmly.

"No, we came in to check out where Bella would be sleeping." Edward said simply.

"Ok, then. Down the hall to your left, the very last room." She said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks Esme." I called as Edward led me down the hall.

Every few steps Edward would look back at me and smile.

"Are you still waiting for me to run away screaming?"

"Yes."

"I thought we went over this?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"We have." He gave a crooked smile. I actually took my hand and wiped my chin in case I might be drooling.

I composed my self to respond, "Then why do you keep thinking it?"

"Because I still don't think you mean it."

"Well you should." I said getting up on my toes to kiss him.

"I'm starting to believe." He said sweeping me in to his arms.

"Finally." I said holding his head for another kiss. I wrapped my fingers in his soft copper hair, and kissed more passionately as he carried me into the bed room.

He gently laid me on the oversized oak bed. It had a hand-made quilt on it that felt very comfortable. It was large and old, but like everything else about the house it was sturdy. Edward lay down at my side. Using one hand to prop up his head, and the other to gently rub my face. I lay very still and breathed in his scent.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?"

"Quite often, actually." I said grabbing the diamond heart charm he had given me.

"Well, love, I'm going to tell you again."

"Please do." I said with a smile.

"You are my life, my world, and my light. Without you I would be lost in a sea of loneliness. I love you with all my existence." His golden eyes melting me.

"Edward?" I said looking in to his eyes, a dangerous move thought noble be me.

"Yes, love?" he said never taking his eyes off me.

"I love you too."

He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. I could tell that every thing he said was true just by this one kiss.

**I tried to make it longer, so i hope my attempt wasnt a failor because im tryin to update as soon as i can... any ways R&R please!**


	17. Some Time Off

"Ok, so when does this happen?" I asked Carlisle.

"In two days. That way everyone can get setteled in."

"And so we have enough time to go shopping." Rose added.

"That too." Carlisle smiled.

"Edward, would you go and get a glass of water for me? I'm a little bit thirsty." I asked.

"Me too," he said with a devilish grin.

"Then go outside and get a snack because we have some matters to be attended to." Alice told him matter-of-factly. She moved from Jaspers lap where she had been for a while, doodling on a clip bored.

"I'm glad you offered, because I would rather not be in here and discuss well umm this. And I am a bit thirsty." He said stepping outside with a wink.

"Emmet, go get Bella some water." Emse said to her oldest son.

"Oh no, Esme. That's ok I can get it myself."

"No, Bells, I'll get it." Emmet said starting to stand up.

"Alright. Thanks Emmet. Hey Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

Emmet stepped back in with my water.

"Thanks, Emmet."

"No prob. Hey I think I'm going to grab a snack if Edward is still out there."

"Go, we don't need any more hungry vampires, Jasper why don't you tag along, too." Esme told her sons.

Jasper looked at Alice and she smiled encouragingly. He kissed her forehead quickly, and left the room joking with Emmet.

"Bella?" Alice asked again.

"Oh, right. Is it ok if I go shopping with you and Rose tomorrow?"

"OF COURSE! Please do! We just thought you'd want the day with Edward."

I laughed, "Yes, usually I would, but I don't think he will be all that happy tomorrow."

"Well, you never know how Edward will be. He might surprise you." Rose said un-enthusiastically, "With all those mood swings I'd swear he was a girl."

"Yes but it is the day before I change, so I don't think he will be too happy." I said as smoothly as I could.

"Well you are coming no matter what silly Edward's mood is." She said throwing the pen she had been drawing with at Rose.

"What?" she said like she had done nothing wrong.

Alice sighed angrily.

"Any ways, look what I have been masterminding." She tossed the clip bored on to the center of the floor for everyone to see.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked proudly.

"Alice it's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

Actually wonderful doesn't even cover it. It was stunning to say the least. She had drawn a black dress. It was long and flowed fluidly, and had a slit up the right side of the leg. The neck line was a low V neck with a diamond flower where it ended.

"Alice where did you dream this up?" Rosalie asked. This was the first time I had seen her interested in anything for the past week.

"I saw it in a vision." She smiled proud of her sisters kind words of her work.

"Well who is it for?" Esme asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure, I never saw her face."

"How odd… I'm sure you will figure it out."

"Yes, I do hope so."

"Well, I say we start the spree now." Rose said impatiently.

"Agreed." Alice said.

"Ok I guess I can go now."

"Alright, lets go." Concluded Esme.

**So this chapter was longer right? Anyways R&R! And i thought i'd mention what the next chapter is going to be about. its... edward and the boys on the hunt! but its more exciting im just not giving you details! feel free to comment! **

**xoxo**

**-cullenologist**


	18. HEY TWILIGHTERS! a note from me

Hey Readers

Hey Readers!

Just going to give you a heads up…

Ok you should all know by now that BREAKING DAWN is coming out it like two days.

So until I finish reading it I will prob. not post any chapters until that time.

So im sorry to disappoint, but I really _**really**_ need to read it!

I hope you guys understand…

Xoxo

-cullenologist


	19. Edwards POV

Edwards POV

Edwards POV

_Edward? Where are you?_ Emmet thought.

I quickly sprang from the trees, and appeared behind him and Jasper.

"Right behind you," I smiled.

"So, why did you want us out here?" Jasper asked as they turned.

"Well, I thought we all could use a snack." i felt mysmile grow wider.

"Ok." Jasper said and then thought, _Really, Edward? There has got to be more then you are letting on. We fed just before we left. What are you playing at?_

I just shrugged_._

"Sure, why not?" Emmet agreed. Then his thoughts burst into my mind.

_Hmm I wonder what Rose is gonna buy when she's out shopping? Hopefully something I might enjoy…_

I just stopped listening after that. Emmet is sometimes a little… Well you get it.

"Well, I was looking around and I noticed a herd of deer by a small stream just down south, past those large oaks. There are no mountain lions, but it should satisfy our thirst for a wile." I suggested to my brothers.

"Great! Are there any large bucks? Cause I feel the need for a challenge." Emmet said excitedly.

"I don't know, let's go find out."

"I bet that there will be."

"I hope so."

"Emmet, you said you wanted a challenge, how bout a race?"

"Sounds great!"

"Jasper?" I extended my offer to my other brother.

"Sure, a little healthy competition never hu-."

And at that I took off as fast as I could towards the stream. It wasn't long until Jasper was close behind me, with Emmet trailing him.

_Cheater!! _Emmet was screaming in his thoughts,_ You are already faster then both of us. Did you really need a head start? Geez Edward. I'm gonna hurt you when this is over! _

I smiled, I love pushing Emmet's buttons.

_Oh, no. I will beat you Edward! And as soon as I do you are going to tell me the real reason you brought us out here. _jasper thought to me.

Soon Jasper was closing the distance, and was almost next to me. I pushed myself Harder.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Big whoop. You cheated, so it doesn't count." Emmet pouted. He was never a graceful loser.

"There weren't any rules, so how could I have cheated?" I explained.

"You did! And you know it!" Emmet laughed.

"I agree with Emmet on this one." Jasper smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure, if that's what you guys want to think, go right ahead."

"We, will!" Emmet said with a huge smile.

"Oh, come on you know I would have won anyways."

"I don't know anything." Emmet said childishly.

"And now we never will know." Jasper added, "But I think I see some deer, and now that I think of it, I am thirsty."

"Ok shall we?" I asked.

"Lets."

SNAP, POP! Was the sound of the poor buck's neck I had just broken. I put his smooth, brown furred neck to my lips. I could feel my teeth sink in to its flesh and vanes as I bit down. How good it felt to have fresh blood slithering down my throat. It was so warm in contrast to my cold body.

Grant it, the taste of animal blood was in no way as good as human blood. But it helps satisfy my thirst a and helps me from taking Bella.

And this is what she wants to become, a _monster_. All for me. She wants ME to doom her to a life of eternal damnation. Cant she see how much this pains me to do this? Does she not know that no matter how good her intentions are she would all ways be a blood seeking monster? How can she ask this of me? How can I turn my sweet, innocent Bella in to this?! I'm tired of holding my thoughts in. I can't take it! I have to let them know…

"Jasper."

"Yes, Edward?" he said wiping fresh blood from his lips.

"I can't do this." I admitted.

"So here it comes the reason we are here, finally." Jasper smiled a little, "Emmet come over here, Edward is ready to talk now."

"Ok." He said taking off his blood-stained shirt.

"I just can't do it any more Jasper! I can't make Bella this. I can't make her a monster. I just can't." I was starting to whisper now, "How can she expect me to cause her pain like that? Why does she want this life? No one would want this. I just can't, I can't." I was starting to repeat things

"Edward, the only thing she wants is you. I can hear her heart beat and it's always going crazy when she is near you." Emmet said.

"And in a marriage, you have to give and take. Bella has given you the reason to live, to go out in the morning. You are a much happier person to be around when you are with her. Maybe, just maybe you can give her something in return. Particularly this something. It's the only way you two can be together. Edward, you know you need her. And she obviously needs you, too. You need to do this, you know you should."

I sighed, he made a good point. "I know I should. But I don't know if I can bring myself to do it."

"Edward, you have to. Think of Bella and all she's done for you. You cant let her down." Emmet said sternly.

"I agree, completely." Jasper said, "When we get back to the house you will go inside and tell Bella how excited you are to spend the rest of eternity with her. You will tell you have changed you mind and wouldn't have this any other way. You will tell her that you love her and will support her through this the best you can. You will tell her that you are sorry for being a jerk before and you will kiss her and beg for forgiveness. Do I make myself clear?" I had forgotten about this side of Jasper. I had known it was there but he rarely ever showed it. Wait, he said the rest of eternity with Bella… I guess that wouldn't be bad. Maybe I can do this.

"Edward." Emmet said sternly, "You are going through with this no matter what your opinion is. Bella's life depends on it."

"I know," I said, "This wouldn't be happening if I had stayed away from her."

"That's not so," Said Jasper, "Alice saw Bella becoming a vampire a long time ago."

I sighed a bit angrily, "I know."

"Now do you see that no matter what she will be one of us?"

"Yes." I gritted my teeth in response.

"Ok," Jasper cut in, "I think he's ready now."

"I think so, too." Emmet agreed.

"Ok, let's just go now."

And at that we headed for the house.


	20. Out in Paris

SHOPPING

SHOPPING

"Now, what does that mean in French?" I asked Alice.

"It says, la charlotte de color, so the Charlotte of Color."

"That sounds nice," Esme said.

"Ya and the cloths don't look to bad either," Rose added.

"Ok let's go in." I said.

Alice stood still, her face frozen over.

"Alice, what are you seeing?" Esme said calmly while gently shaking her. "Alice?"

Alice veered back to life. She gasped and smiled, "I know who it is!"

"Who, who is?" I asked.

"The girl. The girl in my visions! I know who she is! Oh my goodness I can't believe I didn't see this before!"

"Well, who is she?" Esme asked.

Alice leaned over and whispered something very quickly to her mom. Esme and Rosalie gasped. Alice hadn't told Rose but she could hear it.

"Well, is someone gonna tell me?" I said with no patients.

"No!" Alice gave a sweet smile and took my arm.

"What ever. Why don't we go look inside now?" I suggested.

"Exactly what I was thinking." She smiled hugely, but it had a bit to much of mischief for my liking.

As soon as we stepped in Alice was already dragging me all over the store. She was pulling me from rack to rack looking for something specific. But she wouldn't tell me what. I felt helpless as she towed me.

Rose and Esme had already found three outfits.

"Alice just tell me what you are looking for." I said.

"No." but the way she said it made me know that no matter how much I begged, she wouldn't tell me.

I sighed, "Fine."

She gasped. "Umm, Bella, go over there with Esme for a second, I have to make a purchase." She said pulling three dresses from their slim gold hangers.

"Ok?" I said wondering towards my mother-in-law.

"Hello, Bella. What do you think of this?" She said twirling in a beautiful champion colored gown.

"It's wonderful, Esme."

"Good, I think I'll buy it."

"Esme, what is Alice up to?"

She laughed, "I'm not quite sure, actually." She turned back to the mirror once more. "You never really know what Alice is up to." She turned back to me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, she was right though. You never really did know what Alice was up to. I turned back to see Alice with at least seven bags in her hands. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

I looked to my right to see Rose in a tight red dress that was very, very short. The red silk hugged her curves perfectly while she twirled in the 360 degree mirror.

"Do you think Emmet will like it?" She asked.

"I think Emmet will love it." I said.

"He'll love anything you wear." Esme said.

"I think he prefers it when she doesn't wear anything at all, actually," Alice whispered in my ear, with a silver giggle.

"I heard that," Rose said between twirls.

"You were supposed to." Alice stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Well, if you two are done being four-year-olds. I think we should head back." Esme said.

"Yes, lets go." I knew that Edward probably wouldn't be happy, but I had been away from him for the whole day, but I missed him.

We walked out the store, Rose already in her new red dress. Three men who were walking by on the other side practically tripped over each other. You could see their eyes bug out and blink slowly. We all laughed. Rose gave a little wink just to take our joke further. They looked as if they had just been struck by lightning; the gaped openmouthed at the log legged blond. I wondered what they were thinking right now…

"Oh, I almost forgot." Alice turned towards me, "We are going to need to stop in at that store," she pointed to a- wait what? - a lingerie store? "over there, cause if you are going to wear any of the things I picked out for you, you can not wear your grannie panties."

"I do not wear grannie panties." I said, my face turning scarlet.

"Ya, you do." Rose said.

"I do not, I just prefer not to wear... the _other_ kind."

"Bella, if you cant even say it, then we know you don't wear," Rosalie paused for dramatic effect, "_THONGS_."

I sighed angrily, I knew they were right. But I didn't feel the need to have a constant wedgie riding up my butt. "Fine." I said scrunching my fore head, causing a line in between my eye brows.

"Oh, stop frowning!" Alice ordered. She tugged on my hand all the way into Victoria's Secret.

"UGH." I whined, "Alice I hate this. Why don't you just get something for me and I'll wait outside?"

"Fine, Esme will you go with her? Edward would kill me if I lost her." She smiled, but I knew she was serious.

"Sure, Alice. But, would you mind getting a little something for me?" She looked a little embarrassed.

"Sure, Esme."

Esme and I walked out of the store.

"Whew, I hate stores like those." I breathed in.

"I'm not too fond of them either." Esme agreed.

"Wow," I said taking in the sites for the first time. We had been out here all day and it was still really pretty, but at night time…. It was breath taking. "I never really noticed how beautiful Paris was."

"Yes, it is quite beautiful. This is around where Carlisle and I took our second honey moon." She smiled obviously looking back on some happy memories.

"We're done," Alice said walking out of the store with four bags in each hand. Rose had maybe six in each?

"Now we can go home, Bella." She said to me. She grabbed all fourteen bags on the ground before me.

"Come on let's go, I know I'm not the only one missing my man." Rose said swishing her bag of lingerie.

"Gross." Alice muttered smiling, but I had a feeling she was thinking the same thing. So was I but I kept my mouth shut, I knew Edward wouldn't want to.

"Girls." Esme said, a finishing tone in her voice.

They stopped but kept smiling.

I sighed unhappily, "Let's catch a cab, I have a feeling Rosalie will catch one the fastest." I smiled, "Especially in that dress."

She smiled and strutted to the edge of the sidewalk, bent forward, gave a little whistle, and said, "_Taxi_," with a little wave of her hand.

Three cabs came to an imeadiate stop in front of her.

"Sall we?" She said stepping into one of the cabs, two faces fell in defeat while one lit up with pure happiness.

We all stepped in laughing and went back to our little cabin.


	21. Why Cant I?

"Whoa," said Emmet. He looked at Rosalie slowly up and down.

She put one hand on her hip and gracefully strutted towards her husband. That strut would have made any super model turn green with envy.

"So, you like it?" she asked like she didn't already know his opinion.

"Ya I do!" Emmet practically howled.

"I knew that you would." She said in a deep sexy voice.

"Why don't we go see how it looks in the 360 degree mirror in our _room_?" he said like he was up to something.

"Hmmm," Rosalie pretended to think about it, "Well, I don't know… I guess we can go." She said with a wink.

She started towards their door, with Emmet trailing after her like a puppy.

The door closed and all you could hear was faint laughter.

"Well, I don't know about you, Jazz, but I would like to show you the new stuff I bought for us…?" She smiled a mischievous smile.

His eyes widened, a small smile began to creep on the corner of his lips.

"Come on, Jazz," Alice said taking her husbands hand. They walked quietly towards their room.

I sighed, and scowled a bit. Why cant Edward and I do that?

"Excuse me, love, would you mind if we went to our room. We need totalk." Came Edward's smooth voice.

Great, i thought, here comes another round of Reasons Why You Can't Be A Vampire, hosted by Edward Cullen.

"Sure." I said.

He held my hand a quickly led me back to our room.

He shut the door geently behind us.

"Love, i just wanted to tell you that," he took an un-nessary breath,"that, I'm so happy you are to be one of the cullens-

officialy. I cant tell you how excited I am to spend the rest of eturnity beside you, my wife," He gave a crooked smile. "I just

wanted to tell you how much I love you and how happy I am that this is happening." He gave me a quick kiss.

"Whoa." i said. Was i just dreaming, or had he actually said this?

"Bella?"

I couldn't answer him yet. Was he serious? Or was he playing a mean trick? What happened to him? He just went from

"Bella absolutely not, I will not let you spend your life in eturnal damnation", to "Im so happy you are going to be one of the

Cullens" ??

How can he go from being Johnny RainCloud, to Mr. Everything is Wonderful in two seconds? Where was this coming from?

"Bella love? Earth to Bella?" Edward was starting to get impatient.

"Oh, wow, ok? When did you decide to change your mind?" I asked suspiciouslly. I knew he had mood swings but he has

always been just a stubborn as I am, especially about this.

"Well, I was thinking about it when you girls were shopping. And i saw the light. I had been a fool before, Bella.

Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," I cocked an eyebrow. Was he for real? I looked deep into his topaz eyes. They were liquid topaz, that was a good

sighn. I couldn't see any lie in his eyes, but then again, he was an awefully good liar. I started to look back to the

day in the forest when he left me, I flinched a little.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked his eyes curious.

"Im thinking this is strange and some what out of the blue, and it almost seems as if you are lying to me."

"Bell-," he started but i to cut him off.

"But, what ever got in to you, I'm glad it did." I smiled.

he relaxed a little. i could almost hear him sigh with relief.

"Im glad, too." He said wrapping me in his arms.

"Edward this is my last night as human Bella."

"Yes, I know." he tensed, but only a tiny bit which was a big improvement.

"Well, we have been putting this off for so long..." I hoped he would catch on, and he did.

He gave a soft groan, "Beellllaaa..."

"Edward, stop right there. You promised me that we could on our honeymoon. But we didnt. And i have been very patient.

But now you will put your silly fears aside-"

"They arnt silly." he said

"Oh, yes they are," i said back.

"You think me killing you because we were having sex is not silly?"

"Nope."

"Well, it's bad enough i have to kill you while your alive and well. But if i killed you out of my own desire to make love...

Well, i just wouldn't forgive myself."

"Well, seeing that im going to die anyway... We might as well do it having fun."

I could see him think this through.

"Fine."

"Fine?" I asked starting to smile.

"Yes, but if I hurt you during this, you WILL tell me. I can not afford to lose you."

"Yes. I promise Ill tell you."

"Ok."

"Good," i said taking off my shirt.

And the rest...


	22. Too Soon

"Wow, Edward." I was breathless, "Have you done that before?"

"Not once," He said, obviously pleased with him self, "I was waiting for you." His eyes widened.

"What, did I say something?" I started to back track the last things I had said and done…

"Bella," he groaned. "Look what I did to you."

I looked down to find bruises on my arms.

"Oh." I said.

"You were supposed to tell me if I was hurting you." He moaned again.

"Well, they didn't hurt last night, and they certainly don't hurt now."

"Bella, why did you talk me into this? Look what I did to you! This was stupid. We shouldn't have done this. We are never doing this again."

"Edward, stop!"

His words came to a hault.

"Now, you are ruining a great moment for me! I just had the best night of my life and you will not ruin it because of a few bruises!" I huffed. Stupid narsasistic vampire who doesn't know what's good for him.

"You're right. I don't deny that it wasn't great. Because that was great," he let out a low whistle.

"Good, now just enjoy that moment, don't think about anything else."

I went back to lying across his perfect, angelic body. It was so smooth and cold. I went to move my hand to touch his face, but he had already grabbed it and was kissing it.

"Now that you have thought about it, do you think your pro-longing of this was stupid?"

"No, I think it was necessary, though." He smiled.

"Pish-posh." I mumbled.

He laughed quietly.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

He tilted my head up to his and kissed me with passion.

"Sorry," he said pulling away, "It's just the last day you will taste like that."

"Don't be," I said trying to pull him back, he gently resisted.

He pulled my wrist up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "The last day you will ever smell like that." He brushed my cheek, "The last day your skin will be soft and warm, the last day your floral smelling blood will pulse through you veins." He sighed. Well I knew today wasn't going to be great. But he is actually doing better then I thought he would.

"I know. But, today is also the last day you have to be careful with me. Today is the last day you have to stop kissing me because you have the urge to suck my blood and kill me." I gave a smile for this next one, "Today is the last day you will be afraid to have sex."

We both burst out in laughter.

"I don't want this day to end." I cuddled into his chest.

"Me either," he agreed, putting his arm around me, "But, I guess it has to."

"Not when I'm a vampire. We can do this for days." I smiled at that thought.

"Yes we can." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Well, I guess we should get up now." I sighed.

"I guess we should. Alice is waiting for you and not very patiently, I might add."

I giggled, "She never really has much patients."

"Yes, come on, Love." He sat up, pulling me with him. "Lets get you dressed." He smiled.

"Oh so your going to help me?"

"Yes, Alice was right. You don't have much fashion sense, I guess I'm going to have to teach you. And if I get to help you put on and take off things, so be it."

"Edward, you're such a flirt!" I smiled.

"That may be, but you like it."

I giggled, "Yes. But you don't have to read my mind to know that."

"Very true."

"Well, Alice did buy some new stuff for me yesterday."

"Good, lets start with that."

"Finally!" Alice sounded exasperated.

I laughed, "Alice, by any chance have you been waiting for me?"

"Only for hours!"

I laughed again, she was just so serious, "And why is that?"

"Well, yesterday, I looked into yours and Edward's bedroom. And, it is hideous! It's just so dull, and _BOOORRRIINNG, So, so, so MUNDANE._" She stretched out the word for dramatic effect. "And I have spent all-well most of the night anyways," she looked at Jasper with a smile, he gave a shy smile back. "But anyways I wonder how old that bed is? It looks like it could be as old as _Carlisle. _And that _bed spread_, UGH! That looks like it could be _older_ then Carlisle. SOOO, I spent most of last night designing a new bed room for you. It's just drop dead gorgeous, if I may say so myself, and I do."

"Well do I get to see this design?" I asked her.

"Nope!"

"What? Alice! Come on I _HATE _suprises."

"Yes, I know. But, you are going to have to deal!"

"Edward…" I whined.

"Don't worry, sweets, you are going to love it."

"Well, won't you tell me what it looks like?"

Alice gave Edward a dirty look.

"Well, I think if I told you Alice would hurt me. Actually, she would dismember my body and spread it out on the seven continents."

I laughed. I mean you have to admit when it came to threatening people, Alice was the one to call.

"And, don't think I'm kidding you." She said.

I laughed harder. "I love you, Alice!" I said between giggles.

"I know, who doesn't?"

"Me." Edward mumbled, with a smile."

"I heard that, Edward."

"I know."

"Well, since today is the last day you are human, Esme arranged for you and Edward to go out in Paris to be together." She gasped and her face went blank.

Jasper sped to his wife's side and took her hands.

"Alice what is it? What re you seeing?"

"James cot our trail. They will be here tonight." She said all zombie like. "Bella needs to be changed now or she and Edward will die." She came back to life. Now, Edward was the frozen one, but while frozen I could still hear a low growl come from his throat.

"Carlisle!" Jasper called.

"Yes?" he and Esme came speeding in.

"The Volturi are coming tonight."

"Are you sure, Alice?" Carlisle asked his daughter.

"Yes," she sounded grave.

"Ok, this time we will have to change Bella sooner. Jasper come with me, I have some possible ideas to make this faster, I would like to deliberate with you."

"Yes, sir."

They walked into the next room.

"Edward? Edward, this is ok. This was going to happen tonight anyways."

"Yes, but I thought I'd have more time with you..." He sounded so sad.

"We have all the time in the world." I said taking his hand to lead him outside.

Before we were out the door I turned to Alice, "Call me when it's time."

She nodded and Edward and I headed out the door.


End file.
